


the false side of hope

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At this point, Lance is 16, M/M, Stripper AU, Student Lance, Teacher Shiro, age gap, and he hooks up with shiro for a few months, and shiro thinks ya know if hes old enough to be a stripper hes old enough to at least be in college, because of course this relationship cant happen, but also feelings happened, but shiro starts his new teaching job and realises that lance is actually in his class, but tbh i know yall are into it so, but w/e this is a fic, dun dun dunnnn, enjoy ;), idk man getting together falling in love, ik u want it, im just providing, in this house we practice safe sex, its a big yikes, its gonna get soft tho ok, just dont fuck ur teachers irl kids, kind of very not allowed, lance is a stripper, lots of sexy tags, lots of sexy tho, many shenanigans ensue, much sex, safe sex, shiro and matt are college buds and roommates still, shiros 26, so we can do what we want, stripper lance, student teacher au, tbh, thats a weird mix i know but hear me out, thats uh, uh im done now, umm what else, what can ya do ya know, yes hes 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Matt had apparently been ‘sick of his wallowing’ as he’d called it. As if Shiro would wallow. Yes, he’d lost his job and was currently unemployed, single and still living with his college roommate, who, in all honesty, was doing a lot better for himself than Shiro was, but Shiro wasn’t one to wallow.Still, he’d been dragged out of the apartment by his heels, kicking and screaming, as it were, because surely a single night at a strip club would just solve all of his problems. Watch some pretty boys get naked with a pole, and maybe get a lap dance, and poof… all of his problems would simply dissipate, or apparently Matt thought. Shiro? Not so much.In which Shiro meets a stripper called Blue, and it’s both the best and most problematic decision of his life.





	the false side of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Red the tags, if it’s not ur thing don’t read  
> Otherwise enjoy ;)

The club was dimly lit, but it was relatively full for a mid week evening. Shiro didn’t want to be here by any means, but Matt had dropped him off at the entrance and waited until he’d gone inside, and well… he was here, now.

He’d apparently been ‘sick of his wallowing’ as he’d called it. As if Shiro would wallow. Yes, he’d lost his job and was currently unemployed, single and still living with his college roommate, who, in all honesty, was doing a lot better for himself than Shiro was, but Shiro wasn’t one to wallow. 

Still, he’d been dragged out of the apartment by his heels, kicking and screaming, as it were, because surely a single night at a strip club would just solve _all_ of his problems. Watch some pretty boys get naked with a pole, and maybe get a lap dance, and poof… all of his problems would simply dissipate, or apparently Matt thought. Shiro? Not so much.

On top of it all it was his birthday. Well, his birthday had been the day before, and that had been the final nail in the coffin for Matt, apparently. Shiro was twenty-six years old and he’d been dragged to a strip club and dropped off at the door. He didn’t want to be here, no matter how badly he needed to get laid. People didn’t come to strip clubs to get laid anyway- they came to watch and maybe get a lap dance or two. At the end of the night, Shiro would be going home even more sexually frustrated than ever, desperately fucking up into his own fist. Sounded great. 

He was pretty sure that the last time he’d been to a strip club had been with Matt himself, back when they were in college, so needless to say he was a little out of the loop and feeling significantly more sorry for himself. Nonetheless, he headed over to the bar to get a few drinks in him and eyeing the stage from afar, which seemed like a much safer option to start out with. 

There were men on the stage wearing not a lot that had caught his attention, moving around sensually and running their hands over their bodies, moving with the music, and it was no surprise that the seats up by the stage were practically all filled. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

He lingered by the bar for a little while, letting the alcohol set in before moving his way over to the main area to get a better look at the dancers. Eventually after a while, Shiro sat down, gaze on the dancers, slowly drifting over the room, lingering on where a few men were getting lap dances from scantily clad boys. 

He flicked his gaze back to the stage, but found it quickly drawn back to a couple close to where Shiro was sat, eyes roaming over tanned skin that glistened in the dim lights, hips rolling over clothed trousers where no doubt erections were brushed together, hands resting gingerly on hips as the boy moved over him. 

Shiro couldn’t drag his eyes away. This was why Matt had sent him here, after all. He could sit at home feeling sorry for himself watching porn or he could come out here and actually maybe get to touch someone. That seemingly overlooked the fact that Shiro could probably pick someone up at an actual bar to take home to his actual house for actual sex if he wanted to, but maybe Matt just didn’t want to have to vacate for the night. 

So he was here instead, transfixed. The boy looked up, locking eyes with him as he ground his hips deliberately over the older mans lap, biting down on his lip and giving Shiro a once over. He kept up the eye contact for the rest of the song, which in all honesty probably wasn’t very long, but it felt like an eternity to Shiro. Each second that passed by absolute agony as the boy rolled his hips over someone’s that were not his, biting down into his lip, smirking at him, almost, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Shiro, and hell, he probably did. 

Eventually when the song was over, the man tucked a few bills into the waistband of the boys underwear and patted his ass as he got up, sashaying over to Shiro. 

“Hey handsome, see something you like?” He asked silkily, tilting his head as his lips curled into a smile. 

“Do you do private?” Shiro asked before he could even think about it. Fuck it, anyway, things were pretty shit right now and he deserved it. 

“I do.” He said and Shiro raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Twenty for a regular and fifty for a private.” 

Shiro nodded and stood up, the boy falling a few inches shorter than him and looking up at him through his lashes. “Something I can call you, baby?”

He gave a soft giggle. “You can call me whatever you like.” He said, biting down on his lip. “But most people around here call me Blue.”

“Blue.” Shiro said with a hum, tasting it out on his tongue. “Suits you.” He said as Blue fluttered his lashes, Shiro realising just how _blue_ his eyes really were. 

“Thanks.” Blue said, turning and leading Shiro out back to a private room. “D’you do this often?” He asked, oddly conversationally as he shut the door behind them and gestured for Shiro to sit on the plush couch. 

“No.” Shiro said simply in return, sitting down and looking at Blue. 

“So that makes me special, then?” He asked with a grin, tilting his head. 

“I guess it does.” Shiro countered, watching him with an amused smile on his face. 

“You can touch.” Blue explained as he came closer. “Just don’t get _too_ handsy, alright?” He said and Shiro nodded. 

The music played a little softer back here than it did in the main area, and Blue moved closer to him, starting out by slowly running his fingers down Shiro’s chest. 

“Can I undo this?” He murmured, lightly tugging on one of Shiro’s shirt buttons and Shiro nodded. “I wouldn’t usually, but I guess you must be special, too.” He said with a grin as he slid himself into Shiro’s lap and began to undo his buttons, untucking his shirt and running his fingers down his bare chest. 

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, breath catching in his throat, watching as Blue bit down on his bottom lip, nodding. 

Suddenly, every reason he’d managed to come up with not to be here and just… disappeared from his mind. Yes, being here was a _very_ good thing.

Blue started out slow, lifting himself up a little so that he could teasingly brush their hips together, barely even touching, just enough to work Shiro up, and it took him a good few moments to remember that Blue had said he could touch, and he brought his fingers up to brush over his hips, before settling there. 

Blue made a soft noise, flinching a little at the contact. “Sorry.” He said with a breathless smile as he began to move his hips with a little more intent. “Cold.” He said and Shiro blinked three times before remembering that Blue was referring to his prosthetic. 

He quickly moved it away, but Blue was quick to wrap his slender fingers around his wrist and guide it back to his skin. “Touch me.” He murmured, leaning in until Shiro could feel his breath on his lips and it was all he could do to hold back a gentle moan. 

He slid his hands up Blue’s back, feeling him shudder under his touch, biting his lip and breathing a moan as Shiro explored his skin. 

In all honesty, Shiro was more concerned with the proximity of Blue to him than the lap dance itself. Blue could have been doing a terrible job and Shiro would still have enjoyed it. He was half holding himself back, knowing that his cock was stirring in his pants, and he didn’t exactly want to get a boner, but quickly shoved that to the back of his mind as he remembered that he _was_ at a strip club, and there was a gorgeous boy sensually grinding on him, and so getting a boner would probably be more flattery than anything else. 

Shiro couldn’t keep his hands still, roaming them over Blue’s skin, up his back and his sides, over his shoulders and his chest, pads of his thumbs brushing over perked nipples and the sound that that elicited from Blue was heavenly. 

Shiro teased him a little there, tentatively flicking his thumbs across the buds, watching as Blue’s eyes fluttered closed and he rolled his hips more deliberately over Shiro’s, Shiro able to _feel_ Blue’s erection against his own. 

In hindsight, going to a bar and picking someone up would have been a _much_ better option, because there was nothing he wanted more than to steal Blue away for himself for the rest of the night, get him to make more beautiful sounds for him, take him apart on his fingers and then his cock.

The song was over all too soon, and Blue’s movements slowed to a stop. Towards the end of the song, it had been more heated grinding than actual lap dance, both of them achingly hard against each other and panting softly. 

“I suppose you get propositioned a lot?” Shiro murmured, not yet able to bring himself to remove his hands from where they rested on Blue’s waist.

“Why, is that you propositioning me?” Blue asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’m flattered, I must say.”

“Is that a no?”

“No.” Blue said, looking at him and tilting his head. “I get off at one thirty if you want to hang around.”

“Won’t you be tired?” Shiro asked and Blue hummed, shrugging. 

“Yeah, probably.” He said with a grin. 

“How about I pay for another song?”

Blue raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. “If you think you’re that close that one song would do it, then sure.” He said teasingly. 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Three songs? Four? I’ll get as many as we need.”

Blue hesitated, looking tempted. “I’m not a prostitute.” He said at last. “I’m going to have to decline.” He said, getting up off of Shiro’s lap and Shiro had to fight to keep in a whine of disappointment as he moved away from him. 

“I’m not paying for sex, I’m paying for more of your time.” Shiro reasoned and Blue bit his lip, quiet again for another few moments. 

“I get off at one thirty.” He said again, heading for the door. “You can hang around, if you like.” He said, not giving Shiro a chance to respond before he was gone. 

Shiro blew out a very long breath, taking a few minutes to calm himself down, not wanting to walk back out there with a raging hard on, no matter the setting. Maybe this had been a good idea after all. 

After a few minutes, Shiro headed back out into the main area, heading over to the bar and taking a seat, he ordered another drink, though resolved only to nurse it; he really didn’t want to be drunk by the time Blue got off. 

He pulled out his phone and tapped out a text to Matt, telling him that he would be home by two, and he may want to not be there when he did.

Matt didn’t reply, but frankly, Shiro didn’t care. He wasn’t sure if he and Blue would be staying here or not, but if he did end up taking him home, then really, it was Matt’s fault for bringing him here in the first place. 

He kept an eye on the main area as he nursed his drink, eyes always finding their way back to Blue to wherever he was sashaying around, or whoever’s lap he was in. He felt a flash of jealousy as he watched him lead a man to one of the private rooms, which really, he had to right to be feeling, because he wasn’t any different to that guy. 

Except Blue had offered for him to wait up for him. So that _did_ make him different. Of course, Shiro had no way of knowing whether this was something Blue did often or not, Shiro could just be one of many, but still, it didn’t matter too much, he supposed. At the end of the day he was going to get to kiss him and touch him and (fingers crossed) fuck him, and that was what mattered. 

It was a long few hours until the end of Blue’s shift, and the guy behind the bar was giving him weird look the longer he sat there not doing anything, still drinking his one drink with half an eye on the strippers in the main area. 

“We’re closing.” He grunted eventually and Shiro jumped, looking at him. 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for someone.” He said and the man shrugged, packing up his things and leaving. 

Eventually, it was just Shiro there, the other clients having filtered out and the strippers having gone to change, before leaving too. Finally, Blue came out, dressed in sweats and a coat, coming up to Shiro with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said, clearly relieved to see that Shiro had waited. 

“Hey.” Shiro smiled back. “You ready?”

Blue nodded. “Uh huh. Are you driving?”

“No.” Shiro shook his head. “I’ve had a few drinks so I called a cab.” 

Blue nodded. “Okay.” He said, following Shiro outside to wait for the cab. 

It pulled up after a few minutes, and they both got in, Shiro giving him his address. 

“D’you um, do this a lot?” Shiro asked softly and Blue glanced at him, biting his lip with a smile. 

“Are you asking if I’m a slut?” He asked, tilting his head and Shiro opened and closed his mouth a few times, before Blue giggled. “Not a lot, no.” He said. “Sometimes, though.” He said and Shiro nodded. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” He apologised. “I wouldn’t judge you even if it was, you know, a lot.” 

Blue waved him off. “It’s fine. Could you tell me your address again so I can text it to my friend?” He asked, getting his phone out and Shiro nodded, waiting until he was ready and then telling him. “Thanks. Just in case, you know?”

Shiro laughed and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” 

It didn’t take them long to get there, and Shiro fumbled for his keys as he and Blue took the elevator up to his apartment. Upon opening the door, it didn’t seem like Matt was home, but he could always have been asleep in his room. 

He closed the front door, taking his shoes off and watching as Blue did the same, looking at him in the dim light for a long moment. 

“What?” Blue asked, tilting his head. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He said and then his brain caught up with him. “Um. Sorry, I don’t actually do this much, so I’m not entirely sure of one night stand etiquette.”

“Cute.” Blue said walking up to him and looping his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you how it’s done.” He murmured against his lips and Shiro hummed in response, sliding his arms around Blue’s waist. 

They kissed like that for a good few minutes before Blue pulled back. 

“You might want to start by telling me your name and taking me to your bedroom.” He suggested. 

“Oh.” Shiro said, realising that he hadn’t even told him. “It’s Shiro.” He said, before scooping Blue up, who quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, humming in response and tucking his face into Shiro’s neck, brushing his lips over the skin. 

“Shiro.” He hummed and Shiro began to carry him down the hall to his room. “That’s what… white?”

“What?” Shiro asked distractedly as Blue grazed his teeth over his neck. “Oh, it’s um, it’s a nickname.”

He kicked his bedroom door closed behind them, laying Blue down on his bed and leaning over him. 

Blue looked up at him, before reaching to loop his arms around his neck, pulling him against his lips. Shiro made a muffled sound against them, unzipping Blue’s jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders. 

Blue leaned up against him a little as they kissed, reciprocating the motion, quickly unbuttoning Shiro’s shirt and tugging it off, throwing it across the room and Shiro chuckled against his lips. 

“Impatient.” He murmured and Blue huffed, flopping back down against the bed and looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Maybe.” He agreed, raking his eyes over Shiro’s chest, reaching out to trace his fingers over the muscle. 

Shiro quirked his lip into a smile, looking down at him and wetting his lip, watching as Blue tracked the motion. 

“What?” He asked after a few moments as Shiro didn’t make to move, just kept watching him. 

“I’m just debating what to do to you first.” He murmured, watching as Blue took in a sharp breath. 

He eventually settled on undressing him, pulling Blue’s shirt up over his head and tossing it across with his own, before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He murmured as he traced his fingertips over his skin. 

Blue bit his lip, watching as Shiro touched him, leaning over him to press their lips together. Blue leant up to meet him half way, kissing him back and looping his arms around his neck. Shiro nipped at his bottom lip and slid his hands down Blue’s body, stopping at his thighs and pushing them apart. 

Blue moaned weakly into his mouth, and Shiro broke away, kissing down his jaw and his neck, gently nipping with his teeth as he went, and Blue’s hand found its way into Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Blue’s underwear as he kissed down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue out over a nipple, pushing his underwear down as he went, just enough to pull his stiffening cock out. 

Blue moaned, fingers curling in his hair as he spread his legs further, Shiro wrapping his hand around his cock at the same time as he wrapped his lips around the bud, sucking. 

Shiro teasingly grazed his teeth over it, gently nibbling and tugging as he slowly ran his hand over his cock. 

Blue moaned, rocking his hips, but Shiro didn’t pick up the pace, wanting to keep teasing him like this, keep drawing out these little noises from him. 

Eventually Blue flipped them over, taking Shiro by surprise as he was suddenly on his back and Blue was straddling him. 

“Too slow.” He murmured, unbuttoning Shiro’s pants and getting his cock out, running his hand over it and wetting his lip. 

Shiro simply watched him, breathing a soft moan and bringing his fingers up to rest on Blue’s hips. 

Blue wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, barely able to fit them both in his grasp, and he began to rock his hips a little, thrusting his cock against Shiro’s and moaning softly. Shiro groaned, doing the same, rolling his hips up, and pushing his cock into Blue’s grip. 

Shiro fumbled in his bedside drawer for lube and a condom, finally pulling them out. 

“Can I?” He asked, uncapping the lube and Blue nodded. 

Shiro slicked his fingers and slid a hand around to Blue’s ass, teasing at his rim for a few moments as Blue jerked them off, before finally pushing in. 

Blue moaned, throwing his head back as his lips parted. Shiro pushed his finger in the rest of the way, Blue still rocking his hips into his own grip, and bouncing on his finger a little. It was only a few moments before Shiro slipped a second finger into him and Blue whined, rocking his hips with a little more intent, riding his fingers as Shiro thrust them up to meet him, spreading them inside of him. 

“God, you look so good like this.” He murmured, and Blue whined, squeezing around their cocks. 

“More, give me more.” Blue murmured through a soft moan and Shiro pressed a third finger into him, Blue moaning gratefully and clenching around his fingers. Shiro groaned softly, impatient to feel him clenching around his cock, instead. 

Blue fucked himself open on Shiro’s fingers for a little longer, before deeming himself ready and reaching for the condom, rolling it down onto Shiro’s cock and pulling Shiro’s fingers from his ass, positioning himself over Shiro’s cock and rubbing the head at his entrance for a few moments. 

Shiro was only a few moments away from begging for it as Blue finally sank down onto him, enveloping his cock in a tight wet heat. God, it had been far too long. 

Blue threw his head back as he moaned, resting his hands on Shiro’s chest to steady himself, staying still for a few moments to get used to the stretch, before finally beginning to roll his hips a little, not quite fucking himself, just shifting Shiro’s cock inside of him. 

It was practically torture; the most wonderful torture and it was taking everything he had not to fuck up into Blue, to let him get used to it, because Shiro was well aware he wasn’t small. 

So he waited, panting and gripping Blue’s hips, watching him as the moonlight washed over his skin, making it shimmer almost. He rolled his hips experimentally again, breathing out a soft whimper and carrying on like that, rolling his hips, slowly picking up the pace. 

Eventually he began to lift himself up, fucking himself slowly over Shiro’s cock, lips parted and brows pinched as he moaned, and Shiro was really having to restrain himself. Blue looked so good like this, so fucking good. He looked incredible and Shiro just wanted to watch him bouncing on his cock like this for the rest of his goddamn life. 

He picked up the pace after that, clearly just as desperate for more as Shiro was, fucking himself quickly on his cock, bouncing up and down, nails pressing into Shiro’s skin as he steadied himself, and Shiro began to lightly thrust up, hips meeting Blue’s half way. 

Blue moaned at that, a delicious gasp slipping past his lips as his head tipped back, breathing moans that trailed off into high pitched little whines as Shiro thrust up into him, cock hitting all the right places inside of him. 

Blue’s cock was slapping against Shiro’s abdomen with each bounce, hard and leaking, Blue giving a sharp gasp with each slap, clearly over sensitive to every touch. Shiro brought a hand around to tease it for a few moments, running his thumb through Blue’s slit and Blue shuddered, groaning. 

Shiro slid his hands up Blue’s sides and over his chest, coming to a stop at his nipples, dusty pink and perked. Shiro brushing the pads of his thumbs over the buds, a soft whine escaping Blue’s lips. 

He gently pinched the buds between his fingertips, tugging at them, revelling in the sounds that he was eliciting from Blue, the way he squeezed around his cock and fucked himself harder. 

“Shiro…” Blue gasped as Shiro left one of his nipples, trailing his hand back down to his cock and pumping it in his hand, and Shiro had never loved the way his name sounded from someone’s lips more. 

“You’re so perfect, baby.” Shiro murmured, thrusting up into Blue a little harder. 

“God, I’m close…” Blue whimpered, and Shiro could tell from the way his hole was fluttering around his cock. It was cute, really, how close he was already (doing wonders for Shiro’s ego).

“Are you good for me to keep going when you do?” Shiro asked, not wanting to fuck Blue through it if he wasn’t one for overstimulation. 

Blue moaned at that, nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, yes, want you keep fucking me till you cum. Want you to fill me up, want you to use me.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll keep using this pretty hole of yours until I can fill it up with my cum.” Shiro assured him and the moan that Blue gave in response was high and desperate. 

Blue rolled his hips, more just bouncing on Shiro’s cock from how Shiro was thrusting up into him, pushing his cock into Shiro’s hand as it steadily leaked over him. 

“I’m- I’m gonna cum-“ Blue warned, gasping and panting, clenching hard around Shiro’s cock as he came, spilling in thick ribbons over Shiro’s chest, panting hard.

“Good boy, baby, god, you’re so good, you’re so perfect.” Shiro praised, working him through it before letting go of his sensitive cock, and thrusting up into him harder. 

“Fuck me- fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” Blue begged and Shiro waisted no time flipping them over, pushing Blue’s legs back apart and thrusting into him. 

Blue moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow and clutching at Shiro, fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades. Shiro rested his forehead in the crook of Blue’s neck as he groaned, fucking into him hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. 

“Shiro- Shiro- Shiro- Shiro-“ Blue moaned desperately, hole still fluttering around his cock as Shiro pounded into him, panting against his skin. 

Shiro groaned, feeling familiar heat in his gut, biting down at Blue’s skin, hips stuttering. He came with a low groan, biting down harder at Blue’s collar bone, emptying his load into the condom, desperately wishing that there was no barrier between them and he could fill Blue up with his cum. 

Blue moaned, clenching around him as he milked his cum from him, making sure to squeeze each last little drop out, until Shiro could barely stand the overstimulation. He didn’t want to pull out, wanted to stay burried in Blue’s tight heat for the rest of his life; he’d be content with that too, just staying right here and doing nothing else but fucking into Blue for the rest of his days. 

They both panted against each other as they came down from it, Shiro finally slipping his cock out of him, pulling the condom off and tying it, tossing it in the general direction of his bin and flopping back down against Blue. 

He eventually rolled off of Blue, not wanting to crush him with his dead weight, feeling thoroughly exhausted as he pulled Blue against him, eyes heavy and closed, falling asleep within minutes. 

 

***

 

Shiro gave a soft sigh as he woke up, having been very comfortable and warm, wrinkling his nose and yawning before finally opening his eyes. Blue was curled up next to him, fast asleep still. He was so pretty. The sunlight streaming through the open curtains highlighted the freckles that were smattered across Blue’s face, and brought out the warm brown in his hair. 

He was so gorgeous. He looked young, too; must have just been out of school, maybe first year of college and Shiro wondered how he’d got into the stripping business. 

He reached out to carefully tuck Blue’s hair behind his ear, fingertips lingering on his face, gently tracing over his jaw and down to his collar bone, a single mark there that Shiro had made when they’d both been too far gone to stop it. 

Blue sighed in his sleep, shifting a little and wrinkling his nose, shying away from the touch in an attempt to cling to sleep for a little longer. 

“Morning.” Shiro murmured as Blue finally opened his eyes, blue eyes meeting his own and he looked confused for a couple of seconds, before giving a soft sleepy sigh. 

“Morning.” He replied, yawning and trying to keep his eyes open. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked and Blue’s brows furrowed as he thought about it. 

“Sore.” He said and Shiro gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry.”

“No, a good kind.” Blue assured him. “Definitely a good kind.”

“Are you busy today?” Shiro asked and Blue wrinkled his nose. 

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

Blue shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

“Can I make you some breakfast?” He asked and Blue’s lips curled into a smile. 

“I don’t know, can you?” He asked in a soft tease and Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“Do you like eggs?”

“Scrambled.” Blue said and Shiro hummed, rolling onto his back. “I don’t usually get breakfast.” He said, propping himself up and looking at him. “I must have charmed you pretty good.”

“Mm, you must have.” Shiro agreed with an amused smile. “What do you usually get then, if I might ask?”

Blue hummed, stretching. “To leave.” He said with a grin. “I guess I don’t always look so alluring in the daylight.”

Shiro snorted. “I think you’re even more gorgeous when I can see you properly.” He said and Blue bit his lip, a light flush dusting over his cheeks.

Blue didn’t respond, looking away, clearly unused to such flattery, which was incredibly surprising. Shiro got up, stretching and glancing back to Blue, who he found watching his every move as the covers fell away from his skin. 

He moved to slip on some sweats and ran a hand over his face. He padded out of the room and into the kitchen, getting out the pan and the eggs and a few other bits and putting them on the side. 

He hummed as he went about making the eggs, Blue coming in a few minutes later, wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s shirts that fell to his mid thigh and exposed his collar bones. 

It stopped Shiro right in his tracks as he ran his eyes over Blue’s body, taking in each detail. Blue let him for a few moments, before folding his arms over his chest and smirking at him. 

“You okay there?” He asked and Shiro flushed. 

“What? Yes.” He said, blinking and turning back to the eggs, pouring them into the pan and stirring. 

Blue hummed, walking over to him and getting himself up onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as he watched. 

“You live alone?” Blue asked with a hum. 

“Uh, no. My roommate’s out.” He said, taking the pan off of the heat and pouring the eggs into a bowl. “D’you want some toast with that?”

“Sure.” Blue nodded. “So we have the house to ourselves then…?” He asked teasingly and Shiro glanced at him, wondering exactly where he was going with that. 

“Yes…” He said warily, putting the toast in. 

“Come here.” Blue said, crooking his finger and Shiro did as he asked. Blue looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him close and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Shiro met him half way for the kiss, and Blue made a soft sound against his lips, pulling him closer.

“I think…” Blue murmured against his lips. “You should get rid of these.” He said, sliding his hands down to tug teasingly on the waistband of Shiro’s sweats. 

“Do you, now?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow and Blue nodded, slipping his hand beneath the fabric to cup Shiro’s ass, giving a light squeeze. 

“Uh huh.” He nodded, dragging his lips over Shiro’s jaw. “I think…” he murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss. “We have the house to ourselves… and I wanna see your cock.” He said, sucking at a little patch of skin below Shiro’s ear, and Shiro shuddered. 

“You’re a menace.” He murmured through a soft moan, tipping his head a little to give Blue better access. 

“Mmhm?” Blue asked, pushing his sweats down his thighs until they pooled around his ankles. “Is that right?”

“Yeah…” Shiro nodded, biting his lip as Blue roamed his fingers over his skin, squeezing his ass again, before bringing a hand around, and cupping his balls gently. 

“Maybe you were just _really good_.” Blue reasoned, giving a gentle squeeze that had Shiro gasping as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Maybe you’re just a little slut.” Shiro quipped and Blue laughed softly. 

“That, too.” He said, finally wrapping his slender fingers around Shiro’s cock, already having hardened quite a bit just from his teasing. “Bet I’m still nice and open from last night.” He murmured. “Bet you could just… slip right in.”

Shiro groaned at that, hips bucking, pushing his cock into Blue’s hand. “I thought you were sore, you really wanna go again?” He asked, all reason rapidly flying from his head at the way Blue was teasing the head of his cock. 

Blue hummed. “So…?” He asked, giving a soft squeeze and rubbing his thumb through Shiro’s slit. 

“Wait here.” He said through a soft groan, reluctantly pulling out of Blue’s touch and going to the bedroom, quickly getting the lube and another condom, before coming back. 

Blue was still sitting on the counter, legs spread invitingly, watching him with a tilted head, eyes focused on where his cock was bobbing with each step. 

“I like that you went to get them, instead of taking me back to bed.” Blue said with a grin as Shiro walked over, setting them down on the side and then gripping Blue’s hips. 

“When you look so pretty like that on the counter?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. “Not a chance.”

Blue giggled, before squeaking as Shiro pulled him off of the counter, flipping him around and bending him over it. Blue whimpered softly, glancing back at him. 

Shiro hiked his shirt up a little, the possessive side of him not wanting to take it off completely, gripping Blue’s ass and squeezing it, listening to the way Blue gasped. 

He pressed a thumb between his cheeks, carefully sinking it into his hole. “You know, I think you could be right.” He murmured, as Blue pushed back, trying to get more inside. 

Shiro hummed, going for the lube anyway and coating a little on his fingers, sinking two into him and Blue groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Look at you, baby, so desperate for it.” Shiro murmured, beginning to thrust them into him, curling them into his prostate teasingly, watching as Blue gasped, back arching. 

“Come on, come on, I’m good.” Blue moaned, and Shiro hummed, slipping a third finger into him and fucking him quickly with them, spreading them inside of him and loosening him back up. 

They both jolted as the toast popped up and Blue made a soft growling nose as Shiro pulled his fingers from him. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now-” He warned, but Shiro was already unwrapping the condom and rolling it down onto his cock, slicking his cock and lining up at Blue’s hole.

“Your breakfast is going to be very cold.” Shiro commented as he rubbed the head of his cock over Blue’s entrance and Blue whined, rocking back against him, trying to slip it in.

“Please…” He whined, and Shiro gave in, thrusting into him in one swift thrust, sinking right in to the hilt and staying there as they both moaned together. “Yes, yes, yes…” Blue moaned. 

Shiro didn’t move for a few moments, letting Blue adjust to the stretch and revelling in the tight warmth around his cock, before finally dragging it out of him, head catching on his rim as it slipped out. Blue whimpered at the loss, but Shiro was quick to line it back up and thrust back in, gripping Blue’s hips and wasting no time in setting a steady pace, slapping their bodies together as he fucked him. 

Blue was giving a constant stream of whimpers, clutching hard at the counter as Shiro pulled his body back against his own, spearing him on his cock again and again and again. Shiro groaned, fingers whitening the skin where he was holding him, the slapping of their skin echoing loudly in the room along with each little punched out gasp from Blue with each thrust, cock dragging over his prostate. 

His cock was leaking, little streams of pre dripping onto the floor where his cock bobbed beneath him, and Shiro slid a hand around to wrap around his cock, jerking him off quickly. 

“N-no, g-gonna make me cum-” Blue whimpered, hips bucking into his touch as Shiro squeezed around his cock, spreading his precum down the shaft. 

“That’s the point.” Shiro murmured, jerking him off faster. “I wanna fuck you through it.” He groaned and Blue whimpered, clenching around him. 

Shiro snapped his hips, fucking his cock into him hard and pulling Blue back over it, cock hitting into his prostate in a way that made Blue jerk around him, pushing his cock into Shiro’s hand where it was leaking over him. 

“I- I’m-”

“Come on, baby, that’s it.” Shiro murmured, quickly pumping his cock in his fist, feeling Blue’s hole fluttering around him as he got closer and closer, before finally he spilled over Shiro’s hand, Shiro managing to get it all over himself instead of the kitchen floor, Blue’s hole clenching around his cock and Shiro just wanted to bury himself inside of the tight heat for the rest of forever. 

He let go of Blue’s cock and brought his hand back to grip at his other hip, not stopping to wipe his hand clean, and fucking into Blue with more vigour than before, Blue crying out with each thrust from the overstimulation, breathless and panting as Shiro fucked hard into him, balls slapping heavily against his ass with each thrust.

“Shiro- Shiro-” Blue gasped out in a high pleasured whine, thighs shaking, and Shiro slid a hand up under his chest to support him, leaning over him and biting at his ear lobe as he snapped his hips. 

“God, you feel so fucking good.” He moaned in a soft growl, and Blue whimpered. “I’m close-” He moaned, thrusting erratically into him as his orgasm approached. “I’m close, god, gonna fill you up so good, baby.”

Blue moaned, hole still weakly fluttering around his cock, as if trying to milk his orgasm from him. Shiro gave a low groan as he came, hips stuttering as he fucked his cock deep inside him, half forgetting that he was wearing a condom as he instinctively tried to pump his cum deep into Blue. 

He gave a few small thrusts, reluctant to pull his cock from him even a little as he rode his orgasm out, staying buried inside of him for a long few moments as he came down from his high, before reluctantly pulling out and slipping the condom off and tying it off, tossing it into the bin. 

He caught Blue as he slumped against him, and scooped him up into his arms, legs shaking from the intensity of it all. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and buried his face in the crook of it, making a soft whimpering sound. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked softly, and Blue nodded. “Was that too much?”

Blue shook his head. “No. Was amazing.” He mumbled. 

“Why don’t you get back in bed and I’ll make you some fresh breakfast?” Shiro asked and Blue nodded against him. 

He carried Blue back to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, gently brushing his hair from his face. 

“Make sure you wash my cum off your hands before you make my food.” Blue said with a lopsided smile and Shiro laughed. 

“Of course.” He nodded, going back into the kitchen and putting his sweats back on, washing his hands and throwing the old food out, setting about making some more. 

It didn’t take him long, serving it up on a tray and carrying it into Blue, finding him curled up under the covers and half asleep. 

“Hey.” Shiro said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking his fingers through Blue’s hair. 

Blue hummed sleepily, blinking at him. “Hm?” He asked, before seeing the food. “Oh, thank you.” He said, sitting up as Shiro handed him the tray. “Don’t you have some?”

“I gotta go and make it.” He said and Blue pouted, nodding. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” He said, heading back into the kitchen to get something for himself to eat. 

He quickly whipped up some food and went back into the bedroom, Blue having finished and put the tray on the side, curled back up under the covers. 

“I must have really worn you out, huh?” He said with a smile as he got in bed next to him and started to eat. 

“It’s been a long week.” Blue mumbled, not opening his eyes. “But you didn’t help, no.”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m sorry.” Shiro said and Blue’s lips curled. 

Shiro finished up his food, setting his tray down and shuffling down in the bed, looking at Blue. 

“Are you waiting for me to leave?” Blue asked and Shiro frowned. 

“No.” He said. “You can stay as long as you like.”

Blue smiled and hummed. “Thanks. What time is it, anyway?”

Shiro checked his phone. “Only just after twelve.”

“Oh, okay.” He said. 

“You can have a nap, if you want.” Shiro offered. 

“Mm, already half way there.” Blue said, shuffling closer to Shiro, and Shiro pulled him close against his own body. “Do you have stuff to do?”

“No.” Shiro said, already feeling a little sleepy himself, contented to just lay here with Blue in his arms for the next few hours. 

He wasn’t sure when they drifted off to sleep, but they did, warm and comfortable with no responsibility to worry about. 

That of course, all went out the window when his door was thrown open by his screeching roommate. 

“Takashi Shirogane!” Matt called and Shiro winced, being jolted awake. “Why is there a _used_ condom in the kitchen trash? I hope you haven’t been defiling our _shared_ spaces! I have to… eat in there… too.” He asked, trailing off as he came into the room, looking at them both with wide eyes. 

“Hi.” Shiro said, giving him a look. 

“I- hi.” Matt said, opening his mouth and closing it again. 

“Hi.” Blue said sleepily, not opening his eyes. 

“Right. Well, I’m just going to um, remove myself.” Matt said, looking between the two of them and backing out of the room. 

“Bye.” Shiro said, lifting a hand to wave to him, before curling himself tighter around Blue, burying his face back against him. 

Blue seemed to think that that was a good idea, too, snuggling closer and giving a soft sigh. “Is he mad?” He asked and Shiro shook his head.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” He said. 

“We _did_ fuck in the kitchen.”

“Mm, we did.” Shiro agreed. “And I’d do it again.”

Blue laughed softly. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhm.” Shiro nodded. “Eat you out on the dinner table.” He murmured. 

“O-oh.” Blue murmured. 

“Not your thing?” 

“N-no, that’s um, that sounds good.” He said and Shiro chuckled. 

“I’m sure.” Shiro said. 

“You’re nice.” Blue mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “Most people don’t wanna cuddle.”

“I like cuddling.” Shiro said softly. 

“I can tell. It’s nice, though. You know, not having to… leave immediately.”

“Well, how can we go for more rounds if you’ve already left?” Shiro teased and Blue laughed, looking up at him and pressing their lips together. 

“You know, that’s a very good point.” He mumbled as Shiro chased his lips, pulling him back for another. 

Shiro wasn’t sure that Blue would be able to handle another round of actual sex, because no doubt he’d be incredibly sore because they hadn’t exactly been soft, either time. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things, and Blue staying for the rest of the day was looking better and better. 

He pulled Blue into his lap, sliding his hands up his sides, loving the way that Blue looked in his shirt; it practically swallowed him, neckline coming down past his collar bones, exposing the mark that Shiro had made as he’d cum last night, cuffs falling past his fingertips and hem falling to his mid thigh. 

Blue looked downright devourable in it, in all honesty, the way that he bit his lip, looking down at him, the way his hair had curled with sleep, the way he was looking at him _so innocently_ , like Shiro hadn’t fucked the life out of him twice already. Shiro just wanted to keep touching him forever. 

He slid a hand under the hem of his shirt, quickly finding Blue’s cock, watching his face as his eyes fluttered closed and a small sigh passed his lips as Shiro gently teased the head, stroking his fingers over it as if he was petting it. 

He took a few minutes working him up, stroking his cock almost lovingly, teasingly slow as Blue hardened under his touch. Shiro squeezed his hand around his cock, paying special attention to the head and his slit, listening to the little whimpers that it elicited from Blue. 

“What are you thinking about?” Blue murmured as he looked down at him, another soft sigh escaping him as Shiro thumbed through his slit. 

“All the things I want to do to you.” Shiro murmured back, bringing his other hand to cup Blue’s balls, giving them a soft squeeze and Blue groaned softly. 

“Yeah? Like what?”

Shiro gave a low hum, wrapping his hand around Blue’s shaft and slowly beginning to jerk him off. 

“I want you in my mouth.” Shiro murmured. “I want to hear your little noises as I work you with my tongue, taste you on my lips, I want to swallow your cum, baby.” He said and Blue shuddered, groaning, head falling forward as his brows pinched together. 

“Uh huh?” Blue asked, rolling his hips a little, pushing his cock into Shiro’s touch. 

Shiro hiked his shirt up a little, exposing his cock and was immediately torn between watching it as he stroked it, and watching Blue’s face. “I want you on my face.” He said next. “I want your thighs around my head and I want to taste you, I want to take you apart with my mouth, make you cum on my tongue, I want you to ride my face and pull my hair and keep me exactly where you want me.”

“Oh god…” Blue moaned. “I’m gonna cum-”

“That got you worked up, huh?” Shiro asked, working his cock faster. “I’ve barely even started, baby. I wanna take you in every room of the house, I wanna hold you up against a window and take you there, I want to sit you on my cock and keep you there, I want to bury myself in you over and over and over until you can’t take any more, I want-”

Blue cut him off with a loud moan, spilling over Shiro’s hand and chest, panting hard as he rolled his hips and Shiro worked him through it. 

“Fuck…” He moaned softly as Shiro dragged the tip of his finger through Blue’s cum. 

“You good?” He asked and Blue nodded. 

“Uh huh.” He murmured, shuffling back in Shiro’s lap until he was sitting on his thighs, immediately wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock which had hardened considerably from watching and listening to Blue as he got him off. 

“Fuck, baby.” Shiro moaned as Blue immediately started to jerk him off quickly. 

“Have you got a condom there?” Blue asked and Shiro nodded. 

“I don’t know that’s a good idea-” Shiro said with a frown and Blue shook his head. 

“Just give it to me.” He said, and Shiro did, Blue quickly unwrapping it and rolling it down onto his length. 

He wasted no time shuffling down the bed and leaning over him, taking the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth and looking up at him, and Blue’s name had never suited him more. 

Shiro reached down to cup Blue’s head, lacing his fingers through his hair as he sucked gently, taking a little more into his mouth. Shiro moaned, biting his lip as Blue began to bob his head, taking his cock further into his mouth with each movement, not breaking eye contact with him as he did so. 

“God…” Shiro moaned, gently tugging on Blue’s hair. “Feel so good, baby.”

Blue moaned softly around him at the praise, working him until Shiro could feel his cock hitting the back of Blue’s throat. Blue gagged a little around him, pulling off to cough slightly, but sinking back down before Shiro could say anything. He had a determined look in his eye, taking as much of him in as he could manage, only getting around half way down before his cock was hitting the back of his throat again and Blue was grumbling around him, working the rest of his cock with his hands as he bobbed his head over the top. 

Shiro wasn’t going to last like this, not with how good Blue looked taking his cock, how determined he was, and how frustrated that he couldn’t get any more in his mouth, that he couldn’t get it into his throat. 

Shiro could pretend like this, that Blue would keep trying, that they’d keep hooking up and Blue would keep practicing until he could fit all of Shiro’s cock into his mouth. Keep practicing until it was all nestled nice and snugly in his throat and Shiro could feel the bulge if he wrapped his hand around Blue’s neck. He could pretend that Blue would let him fuck his face, that he could take Blue by the hair and pull him over his cock until his nose was nestled against his abdomen, and he could spill his cum directly into his throat, make Blue take it all and make sure that he didn’t spill a single drop. 

“Baby, I’m close.” Shiro moaned, tugging on Blue’s hair as he sucked around his shaft, one hand working the base of his cock, the other massaging his balls between his fingers.

Blue moaned in acknowledgement, sucking harder, bobbing his head faster and it only took a few moments before Shiro was groaning as he came, spilling into the condom, cum filling it up, and he wished that he could cum in Blue’s mouth, cum over his face and then kiss him and taste himself on his lips. 

“Oh fuck, baby…” Shiro moaned as Blue pulled off, pressing wet kisses over his shaft before finally pulling up and rolling the condom off, tying it and tossing it towards his bin with the one from last night. 

Shiro pulled Blue down for a kiss, their lips messily meeting, tongues pressing against each other’s as they slipped into each other’s mouths, tasting and exploring each other. 

Blue rolled off of him, snuggling back up next to him in bed, pressing kisses along Shiro’s jaw line and down his throat. Shiro wound a hand into Blue’s hair, giving a soft contented sigh. 

“I’m gonna have to get going, soon.” Blue murmured. “I’m gonna be missed at home.”

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement. “You can use my shower before you go, if you like.”

“Thanks.” Blue murmured, sighing softly. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

Shiro huffed a laugh. “Thanks for staying.”

Blue smiled and shook his head. “I think I’m gonna take that shower.” He said and Shiro nodded. 

“First door on the left.” He said and Blue nodded, padding out the door and into the hall. 

Shiro blew out a long breath, smiling after him. Well… things had certainly turned out well. He was going to maybe give Blue his number, so maybe they could do this again. It felt… easy. Like something that could happen again without things getting complicated; like, they could be friends and they could fuck each other silly and that would be all there was to it. Shiro deserved something easy at this point in his life, he deserved to be getting laid and to have someone nice that he actually liked. 

Sure, he’d only just met Blue, and there was no telling whether he’d actually want to make this a regular thing or not… but he had a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet so i hope u enjoyed more coming soon ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [feel free to go check out my twitter i post previews on there and shit and ramble and post sexy stuff bc ya know, im a slut what can i say shance owns me](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)
> 
>  
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
